


In Memoriam: The Collection

by yanderekirklandchan



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Babysitter!Mark, Fluff, Hooked on Phonics, M/M, Multi, Unus Annus, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: Unus Annus is over, it's time to keep their memory alive. This is a collection of stories inspired by Unus Annus videos or the channel in general.Story one: (Hooked on Phonics) Toddler Eef & Babysitter Mark (2/?)
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, Unus/Annus
Comments: 30
Kudos: 118





	1. Information

Unus Annus has ended it's one year run and is finally gone. Don't reupload, don't live in denial. It's time, instead, to remember and honour the time we had.

This will be a series of stories inspired by specific Unus Annus videos, Unus Annus characters, the channel on a whole, head cannons, or anything else related to it. These could be one shots or continuous series, I will mark them clearly in the specific chapter titles. These could be set in 'real life' or AUs inspired by the channel.

I am absolutely open to requests! Just tell me what you want next in the comments, whether this is an idea for a story or simply the name of your favourite video. I may not get to these straight away but I'll probably work my way through.

Also, just to be clear the tags are for the fic on a whole, they may not be applicable for each story. For example, if it was real life inspired then the relationship would probably be Amy/Mark, whereas a cryptid AU could be Mark/Ethan and one involving a child wouldn't have any relationship at all.

To my knowledge, fanfictions such as this and other creative fan content are allowed. If Mark or Ethan say otherwise I will absolutely delete this all.

Don't worry, this will be the only chapter that isn't a story, I'll add anymore information in chapter notes.

Current stories:

1) Hooked on Phonics—Toddler Eef and Babysitter Mark (1/?)


	2. (pt 1) Hooked on Phonics: Toddler Eef & Babysitter Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Unus Annus video 'Hooked on Phonics'.
> 
> Mark is a English major college student in desperate need for money. When searching for a job, he stumbles across an ad for a joint babysitting and tutoring job for a young child in a rich suburban neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series of stories is very much me trying to cope with the loss of Unus Annus ;-; This is kinda a slow start but I swear I'll continue this Eef & Babysitter!Mark storyline and it'll get a lot more fluffy and entertaining, this chapter is very much scene setting and buildup. Also, I'm aware five year olds aren't toddlers but it sounds cute and he can't be any younger for the reading ability Ethan has in that video.

College sucked balls. That was just the fact of it. If being forced to choose a bland career you didn't want—struggling through lessons filled with condescending professors and know-it-all peers, studying through sleepless nights—wasn't enough then there was the inescapable hellscape's piece de resistance: tuition fees.

Mark didn't want to be here, not one bit. He didn't want to be an English language major, what was he supposed to do with that? Probably become a journalist, an author, go into editing publications or PR or something equally as soul draining. Not that Mark truly had anything against the subject or any of the careers, or the people who pursued them, it just wasn't for him. He wanted something more… more human, something more involved. Rewarding. He wanted a job with feelings. This was his parent's dream, not his.

Not wanting to be there, as it turned out, wasn't a valid excuse to not pay tuition fees and all the other attached costs that came with being forced into university life. Mark was, to put it plainly, broke. He'd worked through high school like a good little boy but despite working weekends, nights, and holidays he'd only managed to scrape enough on his two minimum wage jobs to cover his first year expenses. Barely. He'd gotten all his books second hand from older students and was a shameless abuser of free café WiFi. 

Still, even with piling on blankets instead of turning the heating on and eating off brand instant noodles for every meal, Mark needed to start earning money again. Now. His bank balance was in double digits; rent was becoming a worry without even beginning to think about his second year fees. Mark had made the somewhat questionable choice of not taking out a student loan or using student accommodation. He just didn't trust them! Not one bit.

He didn't like the idea of being tied down the second he entered the world as an independent man. Roommates, loan repayments, dorm rooms, and credit scores were not things he was prepared to deal with. If he couldn't scrape together the money for college and his flat alone, though, he'd have no choice but to get a loan out… or drop out. Or crawl back home with his tail between his legs.

So that was why Mark found himself scouring the area for all the job notices he could find. It was the half-term holidays, the perfect chance to at the very least get a week-long holiday job. He didn't know if he could keep up with his workload and a job during term time so he didn't really want to commit to anything too large. He'd started in the morning, taking a big long walk with the intention of checking every shop store window and notice board he could. Mark didn't trust online job advertising, best case scenario they gave you a poorly suited job for minimum wage. Worst case scenario and you ended up murdered or kidnapped. He put mildly more trust into physical advertisements.

As Mark's legs began to ache with lactic acid build up, the sky growing darker above his head, his hope began to flicker. He didn't want to get a job too far away from the campus and his flat, it had to be within walking distance and this was beginning to push it. He'd been walking all day! Mind you, 'day' was hardly an extensive thing at the tail end of October. Still, his legs had grown exhausted from his through, weaving exploration of the city and there was only so long he could keep going before he'd be on a fool's errand.

The repetitive shells of suburban houses rolled past him with every step, each identical structure he passed making Mark feel as if he were walking on the spot. Fuck… this was stupid. He'd exited the bustling, business filled town area and had been walking past nothing but big family houses for ages. The area was getting pretty lavish, too. The houses were growing taller, the space between neighbors getting larger. What type of job could he possibly get here? Mowing lawns, walking dogs… he wasn't in grade school anymore, loose change just wasn't going to cut it!

One more try. Just one more look at a job noticeboard for something even slightly appropriate for a student like him and he'd call it a day. Mark squinted into the distance, straining his eyes to see he could make out the silhouette of any shops or information boards in the distance. It was tough to see in the lowlight but he saw… something. It was the right height and shape to be a notice board, standing fixed at the street corner. He really hoped this would have some sort of job notices pinned to it because damn it he was getting desperate. Picking up his speed, Mark hurried towards the end of the road.

It was definitely some sort of notice board, Mark observed at a closer proximity. There were different papers, fliers, posters, and business cards pinned up, some scrawled in hand written notes, others printed with professional precision. Mark could only hope at least one was a job opportunity. Jogging the final stretch of distance, he came to a rest right in front of it, eyes instantly beginning to scan. Cake sale… no. Parent teacher meetings… no thanks. Kindergarten barbecue fundraiser… nope. Youth group nativity play tryouts… definitely not. Babysitter and tutor required… now that was something.

Leaning closer, Mark began to read this notice properly. It was just a babysitting gig so it probably wouldn't bring the cash flow he was looking for but money was money. Dual working babysitter and tutor required… One child… Aged five… Needed for the duration of the school holiday… Must have high academic capability, specifically English… And the pay was… Mark's eyes widened in shock. One thousand dollars. One fucking thousand bucks! For a single week's work! Sure, that wouldn't cover the whole year but damn… it was better than he could have ever dreamed of finding.

Mark looked incredulously at the expensive looking houses surrounding him; what the hell was this place? He supposed that was just the type of life some people could live, throwing about thousands for someone to take their child off their hands for a while and give the kid a step up in education. Mark's excitement dampened after a moment, smile flickering away. Anyone who'd have so much money to spare would also have very high standards. Would a broke student clad in thrift store chic be even considered for a second? He was a English major… But what did that actually matter when it came to tutoring a five year old? It was just ABCs and pronouncing words at that stage as far as English know-how went. Child psychology or education studies would be a better fit.

Still, his chance of getting the job was low if he applied but it would be zero if he didn't even try. Mark quickly scanned for application details. No CV required, interview only… Unorthodox but understandable. He supposed when it came to letting someone look after your kid it was more important to really get a feel for a person's mentality and personality than it was reading a list of their academic achievements. There was an address at the bottom, which he quickly made a note of on his phone, with the notice of 'just ring the doorbell'. These people seemed friendly. Perhaps overly trusting. He supposed there wasn't so much crime in such a good neighborhood so maybe there was just no need to be all cautious. Strangely, there were no hours stated or start date, just the request of being available 'at once'.

With his mind set and his heart perhaps foolishly optimistic, Mark began to search for the correct street and house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for now! What'd you think? Please tell me in the comments if you want more of this story, or if you have any other ideas or prompts! I'm pretty sure next chapter will be a continuation of this storyline but we'll see.


	3. (pt 2) Hooked on Phonics: Toddler Eef & Babysitter Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eef doesn't like big books with long words and no pictures. He also doesn't like the dark or being alone. But he does like this new man whose come to visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your support to the first part, I was so shocked and happy! Here's part two, I hope you like it!

Eef wasn't supposed to be awake. He also wasn't supposed to call himself 'Eef' but that'd never stopped him before. According to Mamma and Papa, 'Ethan' was real and proper… and utterly boring! And so was sleeping. Mamma had read the bad book when she was tucking him in that night, the one with not enough pictures and big long words that made him more interested in looking at the shapes the texture of the ceiling paint made rather than listening to what was happening in the story. Whenever Mamma caught him not looking she did the sad face that made Eef feel icky inside. He didn't like making Mamma sad… but the book really was very boring.

He'd tried his best to pay attention, really he did, and when that didn't work he just looked at the pictures. That made him giggle a little bit, the faces in the drawings looked silly! There was one of an old man making a face like a fishy… But when he looked up at Mamma there was a frown on her face. Eef shrunk in on himself. He supposed the book hadn't been on a funny moment where he was supposed to laugh. After that he'd been quiet. The pictures got boring after a while; they weren't colourful or big like in his favourite books. They were all so small, squished in at the side and drawn in ink like they were trying to blend into the words. When the words got extra wiggly in his head they really did begin to smoosh together.

After too long of trying to focus on squiggly wiggly words, Eef began to grow very headachy. He'd begun to whine and fuss, rolling about on the duvet and throwing his arms out to the sides, making Mamma hiss in annoyance as a hand flopped a little too hard onto her stomach.  
"Mamma, I'm booored!" He'd exclaimed, pouting and looking up at her, still spayed out like a starfish  
"I don' like dat one… 's got lots and lots of words and nothing cool." He lamented "I wan' da one with all of the animals! And… and… and dinosaurs! Can you p'ease read the one with the ladybirdies dat I can count? It's fun…"  
Once he'd said it, Eef straight away began to regret his complaining. Mamma closed the book with a soft thud, her pretty face all frowny and annoyed.

"Ethan," She said in a pointed tone "This is a children's book. A classic! This book is for babies and you're not a baby, you're not even a toddler anymore. So why don't you understand it? Hm?"  
Eef pouted, shifting uncomfortably and pulling the duvet up to his chin to hide "No pictuwes…" he started.  
Mamma only huffed impatiently, ripping the book open again "There's a picture! There's a picture! There's an even bigger picture!" She said, hitting her pointer finger against the book so loud it made a thump noise each time "The magical faraway tree is a children's book, Ethan! I shouldn't even be reading it to you, you should be reading it yourself. You're not a baby anymore, sweetheart, you're going to school now. You have to grow up."

Ethan screwed his eyes shut, sniffling softly as buried his face against Mamma's soft, cozy waist. He wasn't crying, of course not he wasn't a baby anymore, but he did feel very bad inside. And he didn't like it. Being snuggled up against Mamma like this always made him feel better, though. He could smell the gentle sweetness of perfume clinging to the fabric, which felt silky and nice against his cheeks. Eef would wrap his arms around Mamma properly but they were too busy hugging the duvet to his chest. The book on her chest was in the way anyway.

" 'm sorry, Mamma…" he murmured gently, really meaning it. He hoped Mamma could see how much he meant it.  
There was a moment of silence then Eef felt soft, delicate fingers threading through his hair. That made him very very happy.  
"I know you are, blue bear. You're Mamma's smart, hardworking boy."  
Ethan felt soft lips brushing against his forehead and it made his heart soar.  
"You can practice reading a bit while I'm gone, alright?" She said, pulling her hand away.

Eef frowned, pulling his face away from her side, a not so nice feeling going up inside him.  
"Mamma…" he whimpered worriedly.  
She smiled reassuringly down at him as she stood up from the bed "But make sure you don't stay up too late reading, okay? Big boys have got to get lots of rest. I know it's the school holidays but that's no excuse to sleep in."  
Eef starred mournfully at the discarded book now laying on the bedside table.  
"But what about da bedtime stowy, Mamma?" He asked hopefully, fiddling with the duvet edge.  
Mamma shook her head, shrugging on her glittery jacket. It looked like it was made from magic dust.  
"Oh, don't worry about that anymore, honey." She said flippantly "It was at a good stopping point anyway."

Eef looked down dejectedly, pouting as he pulled the duvet up around his chest and snuggled back against his pillow.  
"Okay, Mamma…"  
It was worth it for the happy smile he was rewarded with, and the little pat on the head.  
"Good boy! Now, be good while I'm gone, alright? No leaving your bedroom while you're the only one in the building, unless you need to use the lavatory. But make it quick. And don't unroll the whole toilet paper again, Ethan, it's not a game!" She said in exasperation, but Eef was hardly listening.  
"Mamma… you go 'way?" He said with a pout, lip beginning to tremble against his will.

Mamma looked up from her place at the door, seeming surprised to see his watery eyes. She pressed her lips together, arms crossing at her chest impatiently.  
"Ethan… we've done this thousands of times already! And have you had any reason to be scared in the past? No." She reasoned "Remember how scared you were the first time you stayed home alone? And how silly you felt the next day when nothing went wrong?" She said with a soft smile.  
Eef frowned, wringing his fingers together "I don't wike being alone…"

Mamma leaned against the door frame with a sigh, checking her watch before looking at Ethan in a way that made him squirm.  
"Well, you're only alone because no one has responded to the babysitter notice yet." She said in a clipped voice "Don't be impatient, Ethan. It only went up yesterday. Your father is going to spend a thousand dollars on a babysitter, just for you so you don't have to be alone at night. Doesn't that make you feel special, baby? Most other families wouldn't spend so much. But you're special and Mamma and Papa love you very much so we're spending lots on you. The least you can do is be patient till we find one, okay?"  
It didn't make Eef feel special, it made him feel guilty.

"It's scary alone, Mamma…" he whined, eyes flitting over to all the dark shadows in his room.  
His cupboard was half open and his big winter coat looked like it had somebody inside!  
"Then keep the lights on. Listen," Mamma said shortly "I've got to go now, Ethan. Papa's big business dinner starts very soon and we just can't be late. Goodnight, sweetpea, and…"  
The doorbell rang, causing Mamma to frown.  
"Don't leave this room under any circumstances. Not even to go to the bathroom, alright? Just… sleep, okay? Forget about reading." She said over her shoulder as she half jogged out of the room, closing the door behind her.

...So that was the story of why Eef was very much not asleep. He tried, really he did. But he didn't get a proper bedtime story! He didn't get proper cuddles! And now Mamma went off somewhere without saying goodnight! He knew his instructions were to fall asleep but he couldn't, his mind was very awake and so was his body. Besides, the room was scary in the dark and even scarier when his eyes were closed. He wanted to go turn the light on but that would involve getting out of his safe blankie and Eef was convinced something would grab him. With a small whimper, he made up his mind.

Keeping his blankie pulled up over his head like a hood for protection, Eef made a run for it, squealing all the while as he sprinted across the floor. Something fuzzy brushed against his foot but he didn't stay in one spot long enough to let the monster grab him. Finally, he made it to the door, reaching it open with the loud scraping of the metal doorknob being unceremoniously thrust open. In the illuminating light of the upstairs hallway, everything didn't seem so scary anymore. The sound of distant talking filled his ears. So Mamma and Papa hadn't left yet! That made him feel comforted, monsters couldn't get him while his parents were around. It also meant he could get in trouble, though, but only if they caught him still awake and out of his room.

That didn't deter him, not now his curiosity was piqued. Why were Mamma and Papa still there? Mamma had said herself that they had an important thingy to go to soon. Eef gasped softly when he heard an unfamiliar voice, this was very very late to have guests. Why was somebody inside the house? He scrunched up his nose in thought, shuffling on his knees closer to the stairwell. Maybe it was the pipe fixer people? They always got let in whenever they came, unlike the people who came with cool things to sell. If it were up to Eef he'd let the selling people in and not the pipe guys. Pipes were boring. Sometimes the selling people brought cookies!

Eef pulled blankie closer around himself for disguise, flopping onto his stomach so he'd be harder to see as he shuffled along the carpet and closer to the edge of the stairs. Peering over the side, Ethan could glimpse just a little bit of the living room. He saw half of Papa's head and Mamma's leg, they were sitting on the far side of the room that Eef couldn't really see all too well. On the closer side was a stranger. He was a big man with floofy hair that Eef really wanted to grab. Not pull, just feel.

He was really muscly like the guys he saw on the TV sometimes, and was dressed in clothes that looked a lot more old than the ones Mamma and Papa wore. It was like Eef's favourite shirt from a year ago when it'd gotten all broken and Mamma took him to the clothes dumb to throw it away. It looked… like a pirate! Pirates wore old clothes sometimes. Was this man a pirate? Probably not but the thought made Eef smile. Maybe he was here for Papa's thousand dollars! Pirates came for treasure right? Eef had a bag of chocolate gold coins hidden under his bed from his friend's birthday party, maybe the pirate would take that instead? Ethan really, really wanted a babysitter with that money. Then he wouldn't have to be alone in scary rooms.

Eef looked closely as the man shifted a little, revealing his face. He looked… young? Not that young. He was definitely a big grown up person like Mamma and Papa. But he was younger than them, and younger than pirates probably. His face wasn't all bashed and he didn't have an eyepatch. He looked… like those big baby swans at the lake! The ones that were all grown up and white but still had the baby fuzz sticking on in places. Eef, on the other hand, was like the tiny cute ones. He liked baby swans. And lakes! Maybe his babysitter would take him? Mamma was often too busy for them. Eef smiled happily, thinking about what his new babysitter might be like.

Ethan gasped in surprise when he caught a part of the conversation from downstairs. Had Papa said babysitter? This man was his babysitter? Eef couldn't contain his excitement, wiggling around on his stomach under his blanket like a caterpillar. In his enthusiasm, he bonked his head slightly against the stair frame, making a small bumping noise.  
"Ouch…" he whined, rubbing his head with a pout though it really wasn't that bad.  
A little more subdued now but still very joyful, Eef returned to his looking… Only to find the man looking back! He supposed the bump or his 'ouch' had attracted his new babysitter's attention. Eef froze, not knowing what to do. He was caught!

An amused smile broke across the man's lips, eyes gentle and kind looking as he gave Eef a small wink before looking back in the direction of Mamma and Papa. Still full of adrenaline from his fear of being caught, Eef couldn't hold back his wide smile. He liked this big-young man! Afraid of being caught again, Eef quickly scurried back to his bedroom, not feeling so scared any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the second bit! What'd you think? Did you like baby Eef? Are you excited for him and Mark to meet? Do you want the next chapter to be a continuation of this or would you like me to start another idea too? Tell me what you think in the comments! And tell me any other videos I should write about or story ideas!


End file.
